Warcraft : Outreterre
by HarryFordson
Summary: Plusieurs décennies ont passé depuis que la Légion ardente a disparu. Une paix durable a été scellée entre l'Alliance et la Horde. Outreterre ancien monde meurtri a changé de visage, les cicatrices passées ont été effacées. Un effort commun qui va être mis à rude épreuve le jour où la magie cesse de fonctionner. La porte de ténèbres se referme, le continent va aérer seul, isolé.
1. Chapitre 1 - Un long voyage

**Chapitre 1 : Un long voyage**

_Terre foudroyées, Azeroth._

Assis sur un charriot de marchandises, Shen et son frère Fuan sont en direction de Shattrath. Les deux pandarens ont fini leur travail en Azeroth, les boîtes en bois disposées derrière eux sont pleines de produits en tous genres. Cela fait quelques minutes qu'ils attendent à la douane de la porte des ténèbres. Depuis maintenant quelques années, les différentes races d'Azeorth ont mis en place une zone de surveillance autour de la porte pour contrôler le flux d'individu et de marchandises entre les mondes.

Avec la disparition de la Légion ardente, et le programme de revitalisation d'Outreterre, de nombreuses migrations avaient été observées. Après la guerre, les parents des deux pandarens avaient profité de rejoindre l'outre-continent, pour démarrer une nouvelle vie. Un autre monde vu comme un Eldorado. Arrivés à Shattrath leur père avait eu la chance de continuer d'exercer son métier de marchand. L'échoppe se trouvait dans la première couronne, hors l'ancienne ville devenue centre historique. Pour les autorités locales, le temps était venu de faire de Shattrath une ville importante. Des plans d'urbanisme prévoyaient un étalement de la ville sur la forêt de Terokkar avec des fonds de plusieurs milliards de pièces d'or. Au fil des années, la capitale avait happé les petits hameaux alentours. La ville s'étendait aujourd'hui, jusqu'à l'ancien village de Tuurem à l'est et venait d'accueillir l'université d'Auchidoun au sein de la métropole en passant par le Fort des Brise-Pierres. Au nord et à l'ouest, la ville était bordée de montagne faisant office de frontières naturelles.

Avec le temps, la boutique avait pris une place centrale dans la ville. Toute la famille (sauf Shen) y travaillait, et ce qui n'était au départ qu'un petit local était devenu en quelques années une grande boutique de tissus. Les compagnies spécialisées de toutes l'Outreterre venaient chez la famille pandaren pour se fournir. Le commerce marchait bien, les affaires étaient fleurissantes. La réussite financière des parents avait permis à leur fils de faire des études dans les universités les plus prestigieuses d'Azeroth. Fuan, l'aîné, avait étudié plusieurs années en commerce à l'Université de Kalimdor dans les Tarides du nord. Shen fut admis à l'université de Hurlevent pour y étudier la biologie. Le décès de leur père fut inattendu. Il intervint pendant les études de Shen et naturellement, Fuan accompagné de son époux reprirent les affaires familiales. Ce fut un deuxième souffle pour l'entreprise familiale, les contrats en Azeroth se multiplièrent. Même si la société possédait un service logistique pour l'import de produits, Fuan assurait, une fois tous les deux mois, un voyage afin de fidéliser les contacts avec les compagnies azerothiennes. Shen quant à lui rejoignit l'expédition Nesingwary une fois sorti des bancs de l'école. Il étudiait aux quatre coins des continents afin de récolter des données qu'il livrait aux écoles mécènes de l'expédition. Après plusieurs mois de recherches en Norfendre, il rejoignit son frère dans la capitale naine. Et c'est ainsi qu'après un long voyage depuis Forgefer, ils retournaient chez eux, en Outreterre.

Les papiers en ordre, le douanier les laissa passer. La carriole plutôt âgée passa la porte des ténèbres en grinçant légèrement. Le grand saut effectué, le paysage s'était métamorphosé, les nuages grisonnants des terres foudroyées avaient laissé place au soleil de la péninsule. Depuis le pallier de la porte, la hauteur offrait une vue panoramique sur la ville de Fort-Nouveau. Le traitement des marchandises se trouvait sur le bas-côté. Afin de faciliter les échanges, une rampe mécanique similaire à un tapis roulant, avait été aménagé de la porte jusqu'aux plateformes de fret de la gare ferroviaire. Fuan dirigea le charriot vers les emplacements adéquats. Au sol, les roues se logèrent dans les fentes permettant de bloquer tout mouvement de la cargaison. Les chevaux furent détachés et mis sur la rampe afin de rejoindre le wagon des animaux. Les deux frères prirent, eux, l'escalator. L'opération était habituelle, presque mécanique. Une fois la carriole prise en charge par la compagnie ferroviaire, les deux frères se dirigèrent vers les voitures du train réservées aux passagers. La nouvelle compagnie privée de train avait grandement changé le monde d'Outreterre, le réseau était plus grand, étendu sur toutes les régions, et les wagons étaient passés de grand containers en bois sur rails à de vraies voitures équipées et confortables et avec un service de restauration pour les premières classes. Toujours à l'heure, le train, en direction de la capitale, démarrait.

La grande ville de Fort-Nouveau, qui entourait la Porte des ténèbres, laissait place aux grandes steppes herbeuses de la péninsule. Le paysage défilait derrière la fenêtre et, Shen se rappelait des histoires que lui racontait sa mère, sur la péninsule aride dont le feu jaillissait du sol en colonnes ardentes. Mais tout avait changé depuis, la région était devenue une grande étendue agricole, le feu ne sortait plus de nulle part. Depuis quelques années, au nord, était apparue une forêt qui chaque année prenait de plus en plus de terrain. Depuis les wagons, entre deux reliefs et lorsque la visibilité le permettait, la cime des arbres était perceptibles. La région arborait un nouveau visage, même les anciens vestiges ne marquaient plus le paysage. Seule la Citadelle avait été restaurée et était encore utilisée pour les grands chantiers commerciaux, et pour l'acheminement du mana depuis le Donjon de la Tempête vers les autres régions. Outreterre était devenue un symbole de vie et de richesse.

Le trajet entre Fort-Nouveau et la gare de Shattrath durait un peu plus d'une heure. Depuis la citadelle de la péninsule, les rails effectuaient une percée dans les montagnes via un tunnel. La construction de celui-ci faisait partie des grands plans d'étalement, et de désenclavement de la capitale. La gare, elle, se trouvait sur l'ancien Fourré Cenarien, prêt de la grande tour des armées. Les deux bâtiments séparés de quelques centaines de mètres étaient imposants. La gare rassemblait quatre matériaux : la pierre pour la façade et ses statues, le fer comme structure porteuse, la fonte pour l'ornement des colonnes intérieures et le verre avec sa grande verrière sur la façade pour offrir de la légèreté et de la luminosité dans l'édifice. La pierre s'apparentant à du grès, était plus claire que les bâtiments alentour. La grande verrière arquée, ressemblant à une halle, était tenue par deux colonnes chacune dominée par une statue. Les deux statues représentaient un lion et un loup assis, faisant face aux voyageurs arrivant dans le bâtiment. La tour des armées quant à elle reprenait les inspirations de la citadelle violette de Dalaran. Beaucoup moins haute que l'originale, son toit était bleu canard et orné de moulures dorées. Après le bâtiment d'A'dal, c'était le deuxième plus haut édifice de la ville.

En arrivant en gare de Shattrath, Shen n'avait pas encore fini son voyage. Il était venu livrer un colis pour l'université d'Auchindoun au nom de l'expédition. Lorsque son frère récupéra son véhicule de marchandise, Shen attrapa une cage cubique recouverte d'un tissu marron, salua son frère d'une accolade, puis monta dans un train régional pour atteindre sa destination finale. Fuan rejoignit sa boutique avec sa carriole en bois qui faisait presque tache dans le paysage urbain.

Le train avait quelques minutes d'attente en quai avant de partir. Le jeune pandaren observait la ville. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était parti. À chaque retour en Outreterre, il observait combien son pays changeait de visage, et devenait de plus en plus abouti technologiquement. Le train démarra. Les rails couraient au-dessus des habitations, sur un pont métallique. Il s'arrêtait dans toutes les petites gares avant d'atteindre son terminus, Auchindoun. Le train traversa la première couronne, dont l'architecture courbée était un hommage aux anciennes habitations de Draenor. Ainsi les bâtiments de deux étages en moyenne, pouvaient accueillir plusieurs familles. Les rues étaient larges et pavées. La végétation était en harmonie avec les bâtiments de la ville. Le train s'en alla vers l'est, et passa dans la deuxième couronne. Progressivement, à mesure que le train s'éloignait de la première, les quartiers changeaient de visage. Les anciens hameaux construit avant l'agrandissement de la ville et gardés comme tel, avaient les influences culturelles des races qui le peuplaient. Le quartier gobelin ressemblait à la ville de Terremine, sur l'île de Kezan. Le train passa non-loin de Tureem, et le pandaren observa la limite du bouclier de lumière. En effet, au-dessus de la ville et émis par A'dal depuis la terrasse de la lumière, un immense bouclier magique protégeait la ville. Le bouclier en forme de boule, irradiait d'une fine lumière claire la ville, c'est ainsi que la ville pouvait arborer une végétation aussi luxuriante. En arrivant au fort des Brise-Pierre, qui n'avait plus rien d'un fort, pas plus que Fort-Nouveau. Le bouclier terminait sa course à l'orée de l'ancien désert des ossements. Si l'université avait rejoint les frontières de la capitale, elle ne faisait pas encore partie du bouclier de protection. La forme concentrique émanant du naaru empêchait l'intégration du bâtiment, ainsi, moins d'une semaine avant le voyage de Shen, les dirigeants de la capitale avaient voté pour la création d'un bouclier propre à Auchidoun qui couvrirait les établissements scolaires ainsi que les quartiers alentour. Mais cela ne restait qu'à l'état de projet pour le moment. Le train arriva à son terminus, devant les immenses portes de l'édifice. L'université d'Auchindoun avait été bénéficiée d'une restauration financée par les grandes entreprises énergétiques. Après l'ouverture de la porte vers Draenor, le savoir, et les plans initiaux des bâtiments avaient été mises à l'abri. Lorsque la grande reconstruction eut été actée, les grands architectes d'Outreterre voulurent redonner à Auchindoun son image d'antan. Tout avait été reconstruit. La partie émergée du bâtiment était entièrement en verre, soutenue par des colonnes en pierre blanche. À l'intérieur, se tenait un profond et cylindrique silo de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Cet immense espace était le hall principal où avait été recréé un biome tropical. En reprenant la technologie des Eco-dôme des Raz-du-néant, l'université avait recréé artificiellement un milieu naturel et non présent en Outreterre. En arrivant depuis l'extérieur de l'édifice, les visiteurs prenaient les grands ascenseurs en arcane. Bien souvent, à côté d'eux des petites nuées d'oiseaux volaient en haute altitude. Ainsi à mesure qu'ils descendaient, ils pouvaient observaient les nids des oiseaux dans les parois, la formation de micro nuage sur les parties les plus élevées, la cascade artificielle, et la végétation sur les murs. Enfin lorsqu'ils atteignaient la cime, s'ouvrait sur la partie extérieure du cercle les halls et l'accès aux différentes salles d'étude. Tout le bâtiment était creusé sur sept étages souterrains. Même si l'édifice était récent, Shen connaissait le chemin. À mesure qu'il arpentait les couloirs, il croisait de nombreux étudiants. Il aurait tant aimé profiter d'une université aussi prestigieuse proche de chez lui.

Il délivra le colis dans le bureau d'un de ses anciens collègues, ils discutèrent pendant une heure et demie sur une expédition menée à Uldum. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentie, il prit congé, et quitta le bureau. De retour dans les couloirs, il appréciait les longues allées qui avait été creusées, il prit un chemin qu'il savait plus long, mais qui offrait une vue au niveau du sol sur le biodôme. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer. Impossible pour lui de savoir si ce moment dura quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures. Pendant ses expéditions, il lui arrivait d'oublier de manger tant l'étude des organismes le passionnait. S'il avait choisi de travailler pour Nesingwary, ce n'était pas par hasard. Et c'était d'ailleurs cet intérêt qui lui avait permis de rejoindre une entreprise aussi sélective.

Alors qu'il observait le déplacement d'un toucan, un son lourd retentit en dehors, à la surface, et fit trembler la terre. Ils avaient beau être plusieurs centaines de mètres sous la surface du sol, toutes les personnes présentent dans le bâtiment s'arrêtèrent. Le grondement n'était pas issu d'un chantier de construction à l'extérieur de la ville, c'était quelque chose de plus lourd, de plus grand. Tous regardaient le plafond sans bruit, les oiseaux s'étaient tous envolés et rejoignirent les nids creusés dans les parois du puits. Plus aucun bruit ne retentit.

Shen vit à travers la vitre, un filet de poussière tombant du plafond. Il eut à peine le temps de crier « À terre ! », que le bâtiment s'effondra sur lui-même. La verrière, ainsi que les armatures en pierres de plusieurs milliers de tonnes vinrent s'écraser au fond d'Auchindoun.


	2. Chapitre 2 - La cérémonie

**Chapitre 2: La cérémonie**

_Nagrand, Outreterre._

Nobun, jeune draenei roué de 16 ans, sort de sa maison en courant afin de rejoindre son meilleur ami Jael, un elfe mi-Kaldorei, mi-Sin'dorei. Le jour de la cérémonie était arrivé. Après de longues années d'entraînements, ils allaient être choisis par les élémentaires pour devenir des chamans aguerris. Impatients, ils avaient tous les deux très peu dormi, l'excitation les avait tenu éveillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Malgré la fatigue, ce matin ils n'avaient pas prévu d'être en retard. La cérémonie se tenait au trône des éléments au nord de Nagrand, les deux adolescents vivaient eux à Telaar au sud de la région. En partant à l'aube, ils s'assuraient d'arriver avant les élèves des autres académies. Il allait y avoir du monde, les futurs diplômés venaient d'Outreterre et d'Azeroth. Leur maître, le troll Khan, leur avait donné rendez-vous sur place. Ce dernier devait accueillir les premiers arrivants, et organiser les préparatifs avec les autres maîtres de la région.

Ils marchèrent pendant une heure. Sur le chemin, les deux adolescents parlaient de ce qu'ils imaginaient de l'avenir : les futures missions, les pouvoirs élémentaires, la vie après l'école. En eux se battaient l'envie et le trac. L'idée d'être jugé par les quatre élémentaires, observé au plus profond de leur âme, leur semblait être une épreuve compliquée. Chaque année, un petit nombre d'étudiants était refusé à l'examen pour leur maîtrise insuffisante. Eux, ne voulaient pas en faire partie. À l'amphithéâtre du trône des éléments, les gradins étaient quasiment pleins. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient arrivés avant l'aube et se préparaient. Près du lac, une zone leur était réservée afin de leur permettre de rester entre eux. Certains échauffaient leur maîtrise, d'autres étaient plongés dans un état méditatif. Une tauren utilisait sa maîtrise de l'eau, alors que derrière elle, deux orcs ma'ghar s'entraîner au combat aux bâtons. Les coups des deux bâtons entre eux produisaient un rythme rapide, similaire à un battement de cœur pendant un effort. Autour d'eux, un rond d'élèves s'était formé pour observer leur technique. Les deux amis s'étaient rapprochés pour observer la rencontre. Du haut des gradins, leur maître leur fit signe d'approcher. Il leur donna à chacun une tunique blanche et leur indiqua ce qu'il devait faire. La tunique blanche servait à différencier les élèves des visiteurs. Un costume symbolique pour le passage à l'âge de raison.

La cérémonie ne tarda pas à commencer. L'introduction était faite par le doyen des chamans. Le discours souvent long laissait aux élèves l'occasion de continuer leur échauffement. L'amphithéâtre avait été creusé dans le sol, près du trône des éléments. L'acoustique permettait d'accueillir plusieurs centaines de personnes sans générer de bruit sur les plateaux alentour. Sur l'estrade principale, des podiums avaient été érigé afin d'invoquer les furies élémentaires. Ainsi, à l'approche du moment fatidique, de nombreux élèves s'étaient mis à méditer. Les deux garçons attendaient avec les autres élèves, le stress montait. Seule la voix du doyen était perceptible dans la zone d'échauffement. Son discours portait sur le courage et la polyvalence du rôle de chaman en ces temps de paix. Nobun sentait le sang affluer dans son cou. Le stress était palpable, il avait envie de vomir. Ses pensées allaient dans tous les sens. Impossible pour lui de s'asseoir et de méditer comme le faisait Jael. Il suait à grosse goutte, les secondes paraissaient des heures. La voix du doyen continuait son discours, mais les mots n'avaient plus de sens. Le draenei essayait de calmer son souffle, il commença à s'écarter du groupe quand le gong retentit. Les oiseaux perchés sur les arbres non loin du groupe s'envolèrent. Le son semblait avoir percé les cieux. Instinctivement, tous les élèves se levèrent et rejoignirent le haut des gradins.

Le bruit de la foule devint perceptible. Les encouragements, les discussions, les applaudissements et la musique en fond créaient un brouhaha galvanisant. Les deux camarades ne savaient pas où regarder. Sur la scène, se trouvaient quelques grands maîtres. Et derrière eux, les quatre élémentaires Aborius furie de l'Eau, Gordawg furie de la Terre, Incineratus furie du Feu, et Kalandrios furie de l'Air étaient déjà là. Jael trouva ses parents dans la foule à qui il fit signe. C'était le grand jour, ils s'en souviendraient toute leur vie.

À nouveau le gong vibra. Tout le monde se tut, et le doyen prit la parole : « Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour cette nouvelle cérémonie des élémentaires. Aujourd'hui les jeunes gens ici présents vont devenir des chamans. Pendant des années ils ont appris des techniques, ils se sont rapprochés des forces naturelles de nos mondes. Il est venu le temps pour les élémentaires ici présents vont donc les étudier pour valider leurs capacités. Sans plus attendre, démarrons. » Il marqua un silence.

« Lorsque je vous appellerai par votre nom, vous avancerez jusqu'au centre de la scène. Vous présenterez une technique puis les élémentaires vous analyseront, et la validation sera ou ne sera pas actée. » Lorsqu'il appela le premier nom, les gens se remirent à chuchoté entre eux. Un jeune étudiant s'avança. Il était vêtu d'une robe blanche d'apprentis avec l'écusson de son école cousu à sa manche droite. Il avait descendu le grand escalier et s'était avancé au centre de la scène. Les yeux de foule étaient rivés sur lui. Le silence régnait.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne se passa, le jeune humain était immobile. Il se mit en garde. Trois totems de foudre tombèrent du ciel, le vent se leva. Il commença à faire une invocation orale, en pratiquant une danse mogu. Il y eut un flash, un éclair vint atteindre l'étudiant qui disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Une seconde de silence s'ablatât dans l'assemblée. Un nouveau flash apparut, plus fort, un son d'explosion retentit. Devant les furies, à un mètre cinquante du sol, se tenait un oiseau de foudre. Un aigle d'une couleur bleue transparente, dont les ailes d'une envergure de quatre mètres battaient pour le maintenir en vol stationnaire. Ses yeux brillants regardaient les élémentaires. Au bout de ses plumes, l'air se chargeait en électricité. Sur les premiers rangs, le moindre contact entre les personnes s'accompagnait d'un choc électrostatique. L'oiseau s'envola, il fonça droit à la verticale vers les cieux en poussant un cri très aigu. Il disparut dans un autre flash. Instantanément l'humain réapparut sur la scène. Il eut un silence, puis les applaudissements du public.

Les quatre furies l'observaient, immobiles. D'un coup leurs yeux s'illuminèrent d'un jaune puissant, qui fit sursauter l'apprenti. Chaque élémentaire tira un long fouet et entra en contact physique avec l'élève. Ce dernier observait la scène dont il était devenu acteur avec beaucoup d'interrogation. Chaque fil d'énergie qui le touchait lui faisait ressentir des sensations diverses. Chacune touchant les points du corps, dont le chakra lui était associé. Les quatre formes filaires ne firent qu'un, se détachant des quatre sources et venant toucher son cœur. L'élève sentit une chaleur réconfortante s'emparer de son corps. Il en oublia la présence des gradins, et celle des élèves. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il s'appuyait un genou le sol. Il ne se sentait pas différent, mais pourtant apaisé. Il regarda autour de lui. Dans un mouvement, il fit un bond et jeta ses bras autour de lui. En touchant le sol, il maîtrisa l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air, et finit par faire jaillir un immense éclair qu'il envoya dans le ciel. Dans les estrades tout le monde se mirent à applaudir et à crier. Il était le premier à devenir un chaman confirmé, cette année.

Sur les coups de neuf heures, la moitié des élèves était déjà passée. Pour l'instant, tous étaient acceptés. Certains démontraient des facilités avec certains éléments et, des capacités particulières. Si les quatre furies étaient présentes, la démonstration d'autres compétences utilisant d'autres éléments ou d'autres types de magie était possible. Il n'était pas rare de voir un chaman utiliser les sorts de guérison, la transformation en animal spectral, ou combiner un élément avec un art martial. Cependant il était plus rare de voir d'autres compétences apparaître comme une affiliation aux arcanes, ou la génération spontanée d'arme de combat. L'utilisation de compétences transverses lors de la cérémonie pouvait jouer en la défaveur de l'élève. Trois années auparavant, l'école d'Uldum avait présenté une jeune mage capable de contrôler les éléments de la terre et plus particulièrement le sable. Gordawg reconnu sa maîtrise particulière et devint son élémentaire référent. Selon les dires, on comptait deux chamans transversaux par décennies.

Jael et Nobun discutaient lorsque ce dernier fut appelé. Il s'extirpa de la foule, non sans mal en évitant le croche patte d'un élève d'une autre école. Une haine particulière, d'un élève qui lui était inconnu. En tant que draenei roué, il savait que certains endroits en Outreterre gardaient d'anciennes distinctions raciales et historiques. Pour autant, rien ne pouvait gâcher son excitation, en ce grand jour.

Il descendit les marches, alla au centre de la scène. Dans le coin droit des gradins se trouvait son maître qui l'encourageait. Khan ne présentait que deux élèves à la cérémonie de cette année. La retraite approchant, il avait décidé de lever le pied sur les cours qu'il donnait à l'académie. Pour autant, il tenait à accompagner jusqu'au bout les apprentis qu'ils connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance. Nobun était un de ceux-là. À cet instant, maître comme élève était stressé. Le silence revint.

Le jeune roué partisan de l'art chamanique sans totem n'en invoqua pas. Il commença à bouger ses mains autour de lui. Les yeux fermés, il posait dans les airs, à hauteur de poitrine, des petites flammèches. Un cercle de deux mètres de diamètre, composé de petite flamme apparut rapidement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'élève fit un tour sur lui-même. À mesure qu'il tournait un tourbillon feu de cinq mètres apparu. Pour réaliser cette technique, le jeune draenei s'était renseigné sur le Seigneur de feu Ragnaros via les archives qu'il avait pu trouver. En s'entrainant beaucoup, il avait réussi à reproduire la colonne de feu qui composait le corps de l'élémentaire. Son but à l'avenir était de créer une grande entité qu'il contrôlerait de l'intérieur, sans ressentir les effets de la chaleur. À terme, il aimerait composer son invocation en magma en fusion. Mais l'entrainement avec cette matière était compliqué en Nagrand, notamment par manque de source volcanique.

Alors que le verdict s'apprêtait à tomber, un bruit sourd retentit dans le ciel. Khan regarda en l'air, puis autour de lui. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu, la pression est tel qu'à chaque élève le temps se fige, l'assemblée était concentrée sur la démonstration. En finissant son sort, Incineratus, fit un pas en avant et lança son fouet de feu afin de lui donner sa bénédiction ardente. Le fil vint rapidement en contact avec le chakra se trouvant au niveau de l'estomac. Le sort normalement sans danger, vint propulser l'élève en arrière. Il s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin contre les marches en pierre. Au sol, le corps calciné, la chair noire et fumante, Nobun mourut.

La scène qui venait de se dérouler à une vitesse impressionnante laissa Khan abasourdi. La vision floue, des acouphènes dans les oreilles, il se tourna vers les élémentaires pour comprendre. À sa grande surprise, ils avaient tous disparu à l'exception de Gordawg. La furie de la Terre semblait lutter contre quelque chose. Le vrombissement dans ses oreilles devint plus fort, le troll eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se mit à genoux par terre sur le bord de la scène. Ce qu'il venait de voir lui semblait impossible. À genoux, face au centre de la scène, il vit une ombre bouger sur le sol, s'ensuivit un immense bruit, des cris. Il reçut un morceau de terre dans les côtes qui le porta sur quelques mètres. Une des îles volantes venait de s'écraser sur la foule. Allongé sur le dos, il sentit derrière lui le souffle d'une explosion. Gordawg venait de s'éteindre. Ses côtes le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Khan à quelques mètres de son élève rampa pour rejoindre le corps. En élevant les yeux, il vit un îlot rappelé par la gravité. Celui-ci était plus gros, plus haut que les autres. Il s'abattit en dehors de l'amphithéâtre, sur la zone d'échauffement où se trouvaient les autres élèves. L'onde de choc souleva entièrement le troll qui réussit à atteindre le cadavre. Autour de lui, les quelques personnes encore vivantes fuyaient en trombe les lieux de la cérémonie. Sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, le troll, au sol ferme les yeux, ses oreilles sifflent, seul subsiste l'odeur de brûlé.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Les Raz-du-Néant

**Chapitre 3 : Les Raz-du-néant**

_Zone 52, Raz-du-néant, Outreterre._

Dans une petite maison en terre, Gelrin, un gnome, embrassait le front bleuté de son bébé avant de quitter l'habitation. À l'extérieur, Fern, un vieux gobelin, l'attendait au volant d'un petit camion tout terrain. Tous les matins étaient similaires, le gobelin venait le chercher à son domicile, et tous deux faisaient le trajet ensemble. Cela faisait des années qu'ils travaillaient au Donjon de la tempête pour l'entreprise Gally-tec. C'était au sein du service technique qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Leur job consistait à réparer et maintenir le bâtiment ainsi que les machines qui permettait l'extraction du mana, en état. Lorsque Gelrin sortit de la maison, la nourrice arrivait à peine sur le palier. Il fit un signe de main à Fern qui attendait devant en écoutant la radio. Il lui serra la main, fit rentrer le chat robotique à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et ferma la porte. Ils quittèrent la ville intra-muros et évitèrent entrèrent dans les bouchons.

Lorsque la Légion ardente disparut, le Donjon de la Tempête avait été transformé en centrale de production de mana. L'entreprise Gally-Tech déjà présente en Azeroth avait pris le pari d'utiliser l'installation existant à des fins énergétiques. Ainsi, d'immenses pipelines avait été construits et parcourraient les étendues d'Outreterre afin d'alimenter les différentes régions. Cette reconversion était en partie responsable de l'essor de l'outre-continent mais avait également permis le recrutement de nombreux ouvriers. C'était en répondant à cette annonce que Gelrin et sa femme Til'tsa étaient venus emménager dans la Zone 52. Le fort besoin de main d'œuvre avait obligé la ville à s'agrandir et c'était dans les nouveaux quartiers populaires que les deux collègues vivaient. Fern était arrivé avant le jeune gnome. Rapidement, leur relation professionnelle était devenue amicale, et le décès de Til'tsa n'avait que renforcé les liens qui les unissaient.

Comme tous les matins, ils sortaient de la ville, et passaient par le pont qui chevauchait le vide, rejoignaient la partie sud de la région en longeant l'Écodome Terre-Médiane, puis passaient près de l'ancien site d'une forge de mana entouré d'un grillage barbelé et appartenant au site du Donjon. Pendant la vingtaine de minutes de trajet ils discutèrent de leur soirée de la veille.

C'est sur la dernière cote, au milieu de leur conversation qu'apparaissait enfin l'immense édifice. De plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut, le bâtiment, en lui-même, n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait été repris aux elfes de sang. La seule modification majeure était un pont surplombant un large pipeline qui transportait le mana depuis le donjon vers la péninsule afin d'alimenter, entre autre, la capitale. Sur le pont avaient été aménagés des rails pour les trains de fret, en direction de la Citadelle des Flammes Infernales. Sur l'arrière du bâtiment avait, également, été construit un port de marchandise pour les vaisseaux volants. Sur les zeppelins amarrés comme sur les vaisseaux issus de la technologie démonique, les emblèmes des factions ont laissé place à ceux des sociétés privées. Bien qu'il était très tôt, les vaisseaux amarraient et repartaient de jour comme de nuit. Le paysage depuis le camion était toujours incroyable pour les deux travailleurs. Cette entreprise leur donnait l'impression d'agir pour quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux, que leur travail avait du sens pour leur monde.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler, la pause de midi approchait. Gelrin faisait sa ronde afin de vérifier les mécanismes de ventilation de l'aile ouest. Bien que le gobelin et le gnome fussent dans le même service, ils travaillaient peu en duo. Les mécaniciens avaient tendance soit à travailler seul, soit à être associé avec une race plus grande afin d'allier la force et l'adresse. C'était ce qui l'amenait à souvent travailler avec son collègue Tauren, Bolo. Alors qu'il longeait les couloirs en surveillant les installations, une voix sortit du talkie-walkie. C'était celle de son chef qui l'informait d'un incident sur la partie supérieure de l'aile principale. Cette zone se trouvait à l'extérieur du bâtiment sur l'extrême partie haute du donjon. Pour s'y rendre, il fallait que le ou les mécaniciens enfilent des sacs à dos propulseurs, des baudriers et de nombreux câbles de sécurités. Sur le toit du donjon, les travailleurs se sanglaient tous les cinq mètres par le biais de mousquetons. Bolo était trop lourd pour être porté par un jetpack, Gelrin décida alors d'opérer seul pendant que son collègue analyserait les évolutions sur les tableaux de commandes.

La tenue enfilée et, la boîte à outils dans la main. Gelrin quitta le sol pour se rendre à plusieurs centaines de mètres, à la verticale, de son point de départ. Les opérations aussi hautes étaient rares, cela concernait le plus souvent la ventilation. Les générateurs se trouvaient en bas dans les bâtiments, les espaces en hauteur étaient souvent réservés aux bureaux et lieux de commandes des opérations logistiques et techniques.

Sanglé, le gnome resserrait les boulons d'une bouche d'aération après avoir assuré l'assistance de la conduite, l'opération était un succès. La voix du chef précisait les détails d'une nouvelle mission à son retour au sol, Bolo se rendait déjà sur le terrain. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa boîte à outils, clé à molette à la main. Gelrin s'arrêta pour contempler le paysage. La matinée avait été particulièrement productive, et quelques minutes de pause n'étaient pas de trop. Depuis le toit, il voyait à perte de vue, quasiment jusqu'aux Tranchantes. Il prit le temps d'observer la région qu'il habitait depuis maintenant une dizaine d'années. Il voyait les séquelles de l'ancienne domination, des résidus des forges démoniques, chose qui n'était pas visible depuis le sol. Il contempla le pont, sur lequel un train fusait vers la citadelle. Avant de retourner travailler, il jeta un dernier regard vers la Zone 52 en pensant à sa fille. Il posa la clé dans la boîte en fer encore ouverte. Il s'apprêtait à la refermer quand une vibration se fit ressentir sous ses pieds. Cette onde fut accompagnée d'un bruit sourd qui venait d'au-dessus de lui. Les vibrations étaient fréquentes avec le passage des vaisseaux de marchandise, ce qui ne l'inquiéta pas vraiment. Pourtant ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas commun. Afin de s'assurer que tout était normal, il dégaina le talkie-walkie et joignit Fern.

« Fern tu me reçois ? Il eut quelques secondes de silence.

Oui, je t'entends.

Tu as entendu quelque chose, à l'extérieur ? » Le gobelin mit à nouveau un temps à répondre.

« Non rien du tout. Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose dehors ?

Non justement rien n'a bougé. Mais j'ai entendu un son inhabituel. A… Attends ! Les structures arcaniques des écodomes ont cessé de fonctionner.»

Sous ses pieds, la structure commença à trembler bien plus fort qu'auparavant. Le gnome prit de panique laissa sa boîte à outils, courra jusqu'au bord du toit et sauta pour s'éloigner de la structure. Dans une trajectoire optimale, il fonça tout droit vers la terre ferme. La gravité et la propulsion à air de son jetpack lui permirent d'atteindre en quelques dizaines de secondes le portail d'entrée de la centrale, située à côté du point de contrôle de Cosmovrille.

Essoufflé par le stress, le gnome se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Un immense bruit de métal se fit entendre, les plus petites parties flottantes du Donjon de la Tempête tombèrent dans l'immensité du Néant distordu. Dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent, le bâtiment principal fut comme aspiré par la gravité. Il tomba dans un bruit de fracas. Le pont qui rejoignait la péninsule se déchira dans un flash arcanique en emportant ce qui se trouvait dessus. Les quelques vaisseaux de marchandises encore amarrés furent entrainés dans la chute. Seul un zeppelin qui s'était détaché quelques minutes plus tôt flottait seul dans l'immensité noire. Gelrin et les quelques ouvriers qui se trouvaient là étaient bouche bée devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant eux. Abasourdi, la vision tremblante, le gnome commença à marcher en direction de chez lui. Il passa le portique de sécurité. À peine quelques pas suffirent avant que la terre sous ses pieds se mit à trembler. Son instinct de survie encore actif, le gnome courra et activa le sac à dos propulseur. À pleine puissance, et sans tenir compte des reliefs, il rejoignit en moins de cinq minutes la Zone 52.

Sur le bloc est, la terre tremblait moins fort et depuis moins longtemps. En ville, les habitants étaient dans les rues paniquées. Gelrin se retrouva devant la maison qu'il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt. Il poussa la porte avec force, la nourrice était là, paniquée, avec la petite dans les bras. Il se dirigea vers elle. Avant de l'atteindre, il prit une étoffe qu'il utilisait comme écharpe pour porter sa fille. En attrapant le bébé, il conseilla à la jeune nurse de rentrer chez elle. Le sol et les murs tremblaient de plus en plus fort. Les cadres aux murs venaient s'exploser sur le carrelage. En dehors de la maison, des cris se faisaient entendre. Rapidement, le père enfila l'écharpe, y glissa sa fille et courra vers la porte. Au pied de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait dans un cadre fracassé, une photo d'un gnome et d'une trolle souriants. Seul souvenir qu'il pouvait amener avec lui dans l'immédiat, il poussa le verre et attrapa la photo qu'il mit entre son ventre et derrière les longues oreilles bleutées de sa fille.

Pressant une nouvelle fois le bouton de la commande du sac à dos, le gnome et l'enfant prirent de la hauteur. Derrière eux, la petite ville s'était transformée en paysage apocalyptique. Le sol se fissurait en éjectant des vagues de poussières. Les bruits de cassures, pourtant étouffé par les bruits des propulseurs, faisaient vibrer les os du gnome qui ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il se déroulait.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour rejoindre le pont de gyro-passerelles, sur la rive des Tranchantes. Sur place se trouvaient quelques personnes qui comme eux avaient couru pour échapper à l'apocalypse. Le douanier attendit le dernier moment pour séparer le pont en deux. Les dispositifs mécaniques de la rive est furent emportés par les Raz-du-néant qui chutèrent dans les profondeurs sombres du Néant distordu. En quelques secondes, les énormes fracas qui transperçaient les âmes, venaient de laisser place au silence assourdissant.


	4. Chapitre 4 - La famille

**Chapitre 4 – La famille**

_Sylve Ruuan, les Tranchantes, Outreterre._

Au fond d'une vieille maison en bois, dont la seule lumière provenait du plafonnier et de la flamme ardente du fer à souder, Wilben, un gnome bricoleur effectuait ses dernières réparations. L'atelier où il travaillait été exigu et très mal rangé. De nombreuses pièces en fer jonchaient le sol, dont seules les étincelles tombant jusque-là permettaient d'en apprécier l'existence. Sur la table principale, en plus du drone accidenté au design strigiforme, était allumée la radio qui diffusait les musiques du groupe The Tauren Chieftains.

Le volume au maximum isolait le bricoleur du reste du monde. Ce fut une coupure de courant qui le rappela. Arrêter dans son travail, le masque de soudure remonté au niveau du front, il sortit à la lumière du jour. Celle-ci laissa apparaitre une peau pâle, des yeux sans pupilles, une barbe grisonnante, et des prothèses robotiques en métal cuivré aux membres inférieurs. Son pantalon aux trois quart et son t-shirt blanc cassé arboraient de nombreuses taches d'huile. En sortant de la maison, il se dirigea vers le groupe électrogène afin de le relancer, mais après plusieurs tentatives, décida de relier le système électrique à l'éolienne qui trônait dans le jardin. Ce fut le retour de la musique qui lui indiqua que le transfert avait fonctionné. D'un pas nonchalant, il contourna le petit potager entouré d'une barrière en bois, vint caresser le dos d'une chèvre des montagnes qui dormait près de l'ancien puits et retourna au travail. La porte fermée, le temps semblait suspendu. Le sommeil ne le concernait plus, jour comme nuit, le mort-vivant œuvrait.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et vint claquer contre le mur derrière. La lumière extérieure pénétra dans la pièce. Au travers de son masque, il dans l'encadrement de la porte, son frère essoufflé portant un bébé en écharpe.

Gelrin était à bout de souffle lorsqu'il atteignit la maison de Wilben. Une heure s'était écoulé depuis la chute des Raz-du-néant. Ne sachant où aller c'était chez son frère qu'il s'était rendu. Le hameau de Sylve Ruuan possédait plusieurs maisons. Après en avoir ouvert deux complétements vides, il découvrit son frère en train de travailler au fond de la dernière. Toujours en état de choc, il tenta de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu. Le souffle haletant et les propos incohérents que tenait Gelrin firent arrêter le bricoleur dans son travail. Il éteignit le fer à souder et se dirigea à l'extérieur en accompagnant son frère, un bras sur l'épaule.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc situé à côté d'un ancien puits d'énergie elfique. Le frère aîné prit sa nièce dans ses bras, laissant le temps à Gelrin de respirer. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, et malgré la non-mort, il sentait une chaleur recouvrir son corps en regardant la jeune enfant. Il l'installa sur le sol, lui donna une pomme de pin qui trainait là. Il jouait avec elle, tenta de la mettre debout afin de voir si elle savait marcher. Les minutes passèrent, la petite riait. Alors que son oncle s'amusait à lui voler son nez, Wilben décida de briser le silence en parlant de la pousse des défenses de l'enfant. Gelrin sortit de son état onirique, détacha les sangles du sac à dos propulseur, et commença à raconter ce qu'il avait vécu. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le silence était de tendu.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, sa nièce assise entre ses jambes, Wilben ne doutait pas de l'honnêteté de son frère. Pourtant depuis son atelier, il n'avait rien entendu, ni même ressenti de vibration. Le récit lui semblait impensable. Afin de vérifier tout cela, ils se redirigèrent vers l'atelier, dans lequel se trouvait un ordinateur. Dans la petite bâtisse, tout fonctionnait. La génératrice du Donjon avait beau avoir plongé dans l'obscurité, les gnomes, eux, voyaient très clairement. Une plaque transparente en verre laissa apparaitre de nombreuses informations, des coordonnées, une carte d'Outreterre, des tableaux de chiffres, puis enfin des courbes de toutes les couleurs. Les différents tracés montraient les évolutions des flux de mana au sein des différentes régions de l'outre continent. Le cyborg observa soigneusement et sans surprise, ce que disait son frère fut vérifié. Dans un ton monocorde, il dit à haute voix : « C'est tout Outreterre qui est touché. ».

Sans dire un mot, Wilben quitta la pièce. Il traversa le hameau qui était désert. Après le boom technologique et les grandes migrations, les petits villages et hameaux d'Outreterre avaient été vidés. La promesse du Donjon de la Tempêtes et des grandes villes avaient fait fuir les habitants des campagnes. Petit à petit, les Tranchantes étaient devenus la région la moins peuplée et la plus rurale. Les dirigeants de la fédération avaient déployé un plan agricole généralisé afin de faire de la région, le grenier des autres. Afin d'être seul, loin de tout, Wilben s'était installé ici. À son arrivé dans le hameau, les habitants avaient déjà quitté les lieux, seules une dizaine de chèvres des montagnes et quelques daims venaient de temps à autre traverser le village, se reposer près de l'ancien puits. Les chemins qui menaient aux routes principales avaient été colonisés par la végétation. Hormis les animaux, personne n'osait s'aventurer jusque-là. Ici, au milieu de nulle part, aucun pipeline ne le desservait. Si dans un premier temps, il avait essayé de faire fonctionner les anciennes génératrices bash'jir, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elles étaient obsolètes. Il se mit à utiliser l'énergie éolienne, mais moins puissante que le mana, il décida alors de se rendre à la source. En pillant dans un premier temps, assez pour ses besoins personnels, il devint rapidement le fournisseur des peuples isolés. Pour ne pas se faire prendre lors de ses extractions, il cartographia les différents pipelines en Outreterre, ainsi que les transformateurs qui délivraient les villes. Il analysait le flux afin de ne pas trop prélever et risquer de se faire repérer. Les grosses sources d'énergie se trouvaient au sud de la région, proche du Marécage de Zangar. Si Wilben effectuait les premières opérations, il se substitua rapidement au profit de drones moins susceptibles d'attirer l'attention. Ainsi, depuis son QG, il pouvait observer les courbes d'énergie, les tableaux de flux ainsi que les rondes des employés.

Dans une cabane en bois, plus petite mais aussi plus récente, le mort-vivant sortit plusieurs drones et animaux robotiques. Gelrin le suivait à distance, avec sa fille sans les bras. Il ne savait pas ce que son frère faisait de ses journées à la Sylve Ruaan, ni à quoi servait tout son matériel, et cela ne l'intéressait pas. Le cyborg faisait des allées et venues dans entre son atelier et la cabane dans laquelle se trouvaient les drones. À voir son frère s'agiter dans tous les sens, Gelrin s'était assis sur une pierre, son bébé sur les genoux. Il jouait avec elle, n'écoutant que très peu les commentaires techniques de l'autre gnome. Sa fille ne semblait pas tellement traumatisée de l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de vivre. Leurs journées avaient commencés sur les rituels habituels, ils leur auraient été impossibles de prédire la tournure des évènements. Repartis dans ses songes, le jeune père se rendit compte qu'avec la pousse de ses deux dents principales, son enfant ressemblait de plus en plus à sa femme. La peau bleutée, les cheveux violacés de sa mère, et les yeux verts de son père. Face à cette situation, il sentait son amour exploser pour ce petit être de sang-mêlé. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant été de la mettre en sécurité.

« Gelrin... Gelrin... GEL-RIN ! Frangin je te parle. »

Le gnome sortit de ses pensées.

« Comme t'avais pas l'air de m'écouter, je vais synthétiser. Mes batteries sont vides, pourtant mes réserves datent de la semaine passée. Elles sont tendances à me tenir plusieurs semaines, donc la coupure a également touché les réserves isolées.

Pendant que tu rêvassais, j'ai changé les batteries du bombardier, celles-ci sont chargées à l'électricité. Si la vibration dont tu m'as parlé a touché tout Outreterre. Plus aucune batterie de mana ne fonctionne. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué ça, mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai livré une commande aux Grishnath, il y a deux jours. Et que peu futés comme ils sont, ils vont débarquer d'ici quelques heures pour me demander des explications, et il vaut mieux pour nous de ne plus être là. »

Les deux gnomes en compagnie du bébé se dirigèrent vers un vieux modèle de bombardier d'ingénierie gnome qui se trouvait sous une bâche entourée d'arbustes aux feuilles vertes-canard. La machine volante créer pour la guerre servait à livrer les cargaisons de mana. La peinture bleue sur l'avant de l'appareil était caillée aux endroits où elle n'avait pas disparu. Les canons avaient été détachés et l'emplacement des bombes était vide. Gelrin n'avait jamais vu de machine volante comme celle-ci en vrai, seulement dans les livres d'Histoire. Il voyait que l'engin devant lui avait déjà vécu, des rayures parsemaient la tôle, et le train d'atterrissage n'était pas d'origine. Le bombardier était certes ancien, mais restait un outil fiable. Il y avait à peine deux personnes à bord de l'avion, mais malgré tout cela, il n'était pas question de traverser le canyon à pied avec une enfant.

« Tu veux qu'on s'envole où ? » demanda Gelrin dubitatif.

« On va aller voir maman à Sylvanaar. De plus, j'ai une question à lui poser. J'ai l'impression que notre histoire de mana est plus compliquée qu'on le pense. »

Le jeune père s'installa à l'arrière de l'engin. Son frère était retourné dans son atelier, il en ramena un sac qu'il posa dans l'avion. Il prit soin de fermer les portes de chaque habitation afin que les chèvres ne s'introduisent pas à l'intérieur. Il monta rapidement dans l'appareil, et alluma le moteur. L'avion se mit à vibrer fortement. Le train d'atterrissage n'étant pas muni de roues, ils utilisèrent la pente descendante afin de prendre leur envol. Comme à son habitude, le bricoleur redescendit de la machine, afin de la pousser en amont de l'ancien chemin s'en allant vers le rift. Il lui fut aisé de mouvoir l'engin, à la grande surprise de son frère. Wilben remonta une dernière fois dans l'avion. Le sol était très glissante due par la présence de nombreuses végétations herbacées, et aux pluies de la nuit passée. Les conditions étaient parfaites pour ne pas abimer la carlingue. Une simple impulsion des moteurs leur permis de dévaler la pente. Le véhicule tremblait de toute part. Au premier virage, l'avion décolla du sol. Ils évitèrent les quelques pics rocheux encore présents. Stabilisés au-dessus des champs du canyon, ils étaient en route.

Ils se posèrent tant bien que mal sur le Sommet du Vortex, près de l'ancien Perchoir de Clivenuit. L'avion mit du temps avant de s'arrêter. Le Sommet, utilisé pour la culture du blé, ne comportait pas de piste pour avions, par conséquent, il venait d'être en partie ravagé par l'atterrissage. La ville de Sylvanaar se trouvait en contrebas, mais des passerelles avaient été construites afin que les agriculteurs puissent facilement avoir accès aux terres hautes. Ils traversèrent les champs, l'un avec un sac sur le dos, et l'autre avec la petite en écharpe. Certains épis leur fouettaient le visage, mais ils ne bronchaient pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les hauteurs du village, ils constatèrent que la vie en bas n'avait pas l'air perturbée. Un fermier qui montait l'une des passerelles passa à côté d'eux, les salua et continua son chemin. Les deux frères se regardèrent.

Si les deux hommes ne voulaient pas tarder dans les lieux fréquentés, c'était dû au passé de l'aîné qui avait fait partie du crime organisé de la capitale. Son passé de malfrat datait d'une décennie, l'époque était différente et il en avait payé le prix. Et malgré cela il avait peur que les gens le reconnaissent. Il avait pourtant bien changé.

Rapidement, ils prirent la première passerelle qui se présentait à eux. Elle ressemblait à un grand pont arqué couvert, le sol était fait de marches en bois. Chacun des escaliers était relativement espacé afin d'éviter les pointes rocheuses. La cité s'étendait sur la totalité de ce que les anciens appelaient « le bosquet Vivant ». Leur mère quant à elle, vivait au deuxième étage d'une petite tour entre le vieux Sylvanaar et le quartier Voile Lashh. Dans les rues, les gens vivaient comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Les garçons étaient curieux.

La radio tonnait dans la cuisine, pendant que Collie préparait un gratin. Dans cet appartement l'ambiance était réconfortante. La musique était douce mais entrainante, et les bougies offraient une lumière chaude apaisante. Gelrin, en tête de peloton dans les escaliers, ouvrit soigneusement la porte afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le son de la musique était assez fort pour couvrir leurs moindres gestes. Wilben s'introduisit dans le couloir puis alla vers la source sonore. Il se retrouva alors devant une petite dame aux cheveux blancs, bougeant la lame de son couteau au rythme de la musique. Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que quelqu'un la regardait. La présence d'un autre être dans la même pièce qu'elle la fit sursauter. Sur l'instant, elle observa, couteau à la main, le visage mal rasé du bricoleur. Devant ses yeux expressifs, le doute laissa place à la stupéfaction. C'était bien son fils, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Il se trouvait là dans sa cuisine. Ils s'enlacèrent comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Il s'écoula quelques heures durant lesquelles la famille prit le temps de se retrouver. Les garçons expliquèrent les raisons de leur venue à Sylvanaar. Gelrin relâcha ses émotions, la perspective d'avoir perdu le foyer qu'il avait construit avec sa défunte femme et la perte de son ami Soren l'endeuillèrent. En prenant le temps d'exprimer leur recherche, tous prirent conscience de l'importance des événements qui se déroulaient devant eux. Pour leur mère, la présence de Wilben hors de son hameau, et plus précisément dans une ville fréquentée, il était le signe d'un problème imposant.

Après toutes ses émotions, le bricoleur relança ses recherches. Il demanda à sa mère d'effectuer un sort quelconque. Comme il l'avait supposé, sa mère fut incapable de générer le moindre sort.

Collie avait été dans sa jeunesse une étudiante du Kirin tor. Très douée avec les arcanes, sa carrière était toute tracée. Mais la rencontre d'un homme et la naissance de ces deux fils la firent changer. Résoudre les grands problèmes d'Azeroth, combattre des entités puissantes représentait un risque pour ses fils de grandir sans mère. Après sa séparation, elle devint alchimiste à Tuurem, mais le passé de Wilben et l'extension de la capitale la poussa à s'installer loin de tout cela.

« Maman, as-tu déjà eu connaissance de sort d'anti-magie ?

-Il existe des sorts qui bloquent la magie mais ils sont restreints à un temps et un espace court. Quand vous me parlez d'une région entière, j'ai du mal à concevoir sa création.

-Dans les faits, pour dissiper la magie sur plusieurs heures, nous aurions besoin de quoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Mais dans l'hypothèse, il faudrait plusieurs mages assez puissants, et un lieu suffisamment charger en énergie pour incanter.

-Ouais, d'accord. Un mage qui se prive de mana, ça me semble bancal. »

Le reste de la soirée s'annonçait calme, les sujets s'enchainaient, et les problèmes extérieurs semblaient ne plus avoir d'importance. Gelrin évoqua un prochain voyage en Nagrand afin de rendre visite à la famille de sa femme. Sa mère proposa de l'accompagner. La famille à nouveau réunie était heureuse.

Au crépuscule, le chat robotique était en veille sur le canapé près de Wilben, la fréquence locale tonnait du jazz en continue depuis quelques heures. Les notes qui sortaient de la radio laissèrent place à une voix.

« Nous, les Oracles, annonçons que la magie n'est plus. La porte des ténèbres s'est refermée. Nous ne subirons plus la pression des autres mondes. Peuples d'Outreterre, saisissez votre chance, unissons-nous. Nous ne serons plus le jouet des compagnies privées venues … »

Dans l'appartement, tout le monde regardait et écoutait le poste de radio. Wilben tétanisé dit avec une voix tremblante : « C'était moi ! C'était ma voix. ».


	5. Chapitre 5 – Le conseil de Nagrand

**Chapitre 5 – Le conseil de Nagrand**

_Arène des épreuves, Outreterre. 1 mois plus tard._

Le soleil infusait la pièce au travers des stores en bambous. Près de la fenêtre, posée sur le bureau, la radio annonçait son bilan quotidien : « Dix personnes sont décédées dans la nuit. Le bilan des disparus reste incertain. »

L'orc assis sur sa chaise poussa un grand souffle du nez. Il se recula dans le fond de sa chaise. La radio continuait de lancer des informations qu'il n'écoutait plus vraiment. Son visage vert semblait fatigué malgré les jeunes heures du jour.

« Nous vous rappelons les infos de ces derniers jours : la mort du chef de Shattrath, Ad'al, a été officiellement actée. Ses fonctions seront assurées par le chef de l'assemblée, Sammout. Nous vous proposons ce soir, un documentaire audio sur la vie du régent : « Sancteforge à Shattrath » ce soir à huit heures … Ah…Je reçois une information de dernière minute, un raid vient de prendre fin dans le sud de la capitale. Trois personnes auraient été identifiées comme faisant partie du groupuscule des Oracles. »

Lassé du bruit, il éteignit la radio. Il ramena ses deux coudes sur le bureau, posa ses petites lunettes rondes et prit appui sur le haut de son nez. Il resta une bonne minute dans cette position. Spontanément, il se leva, saisit ses lunettes et quitta la pièce sans un bruit.

Dans l'arène, la quasi-totalité des invités étaient présents. Tous opéraient en tant que chefs des peuples de Nagrand. S'y trouvait, également, un membre du conseil régional du Marécage de Zangar et l'intendante de la capitale, Sovae Taphann. Dans le bâtiment, avait était installé un ensemble de tables disposées en cercle. Des collations étaient disposées sur celles-ci, afin que les invités puissent en profiter. Ponctuel, chaque membre avait entre dix et trente minutes d'avance sur l'heure de démarrage. Tous se saluaient et discutaient avant le début des affaires sérieuses. Lorsque sur sa montre, les aiguilles affichèrent neuf heures, Bral Rochenoire, président du conseil régional, se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

L'orc présenta les différentes parties de la réunion. Celle-ci serait introduite par une minute de silence pour les morts de l'Incident. Elle serait suivie d'un rapide récapitulatif sur les nouvelles informations concernant les conséquences, avant de passer au sujet du jour présenté par l'intendante.

Le vent soufflait dans les toiles rouges tendues sur le dessus de l'arène, aucun son extérieur ne pénétrait les murs. Tous laissèrent le silence marquer cet instant. Le président conclue cette minute en lançant la ronde de présentation des membres. À sa gauche, se trouvait l'intendante de la capitale. La sacrenuit n'avait presque aucune utilité à se présenter car connue de tous. Dans l'ordre horaire, les participants se présentèrent. Josrel Sabot-Agile, maire de Garada. Charg Cogneguerre, chef des collines de l'ouest. Ellia Passeguerre, adjointe au maire de Halaa. Mo'so Jati, maire de Telaar. Martin Clerc, directeur du Berceau de l'été. Irrelia Courbeciel, cheffe du Fort-Sud (ancienne Forteresse de Kil'Sorau). Ob Tourbedague, représentants des Perdus pacifiques. Chef des Umbretourbe, Tourbedague et Tourbe-farouche. Dirigeant des lacs de l'Est du marécage de Zangar. Et enfin Lihlo Seki, membre de la coopérative du village de l'arène.

Une fois les présentations finies, ils revinrent sur l'Incident et les conséquences majeures à l'échelle continentale. Ils évoquèrent la destruction d'Auchidoun, la disparition des Raz-du-néant, dont certains avaient encore du mal à croire. L'intendante évoqua sa rencontre avec un membre du personnel gestionnaire du pont gyro-passerelle, présent lors de la chute de la région. Par la suite, elle notifia la disparition de la prison fédérale située sur l'escarpement aile-du-néant dans la Vallée d'Ombrelune. Ce qui représentait la vie de 550 prisonniers et 80 membres du personnel carcéral au moment des faits. Ils conclurent sur la fermeture de la porte des ténèbres qui isolait le continent dans le vide abyssal. Bral clôtura en rappelant le sommet de Shattrath le mois suivant qui délibérerait sur les impacts économiques et sociaux des conséquences de l'Incident, sur l'outre-continent.

Les conséquences régionales furent ensuite évoquées. Le maire de Garada, Josrel, parla longuement des bilans de la cérémonie du trône des éléments. Une perte importante avait été enregistrée aussi bien parmi les visiteurs que parmi les élèves. Cependant le bilan restait incertain car les travaux du site n'était pas encore fini. Mo'so Jati, notifia la disparition d'un maitre, qui été présent ce jour-là. Son comportement absent suite à la mort de ses élèves et sa disparition soudaine inquiétait le maire de Telaar. Il fit passer des avis de recherches aux membres du conseil.

Ob Tourbedague évoqua la chute de plusieurs champignons géants dans le marécage, ainsi que la disparition de certaines espèces dans le sud de la région. Si le bilan des pertes en Zangar était moins élevé, il notait l'apparition d'un phénomène étrange : le blocage d'individu en formes animales. Les Umbretourbe et les Tourbe-farouche familier avec le druidisme et le chamanisme, c'étaient retrouvés bloqués en formes animales après l'Incident. Ainsi, les autres membres de la tribu ne pouvaient plus communiquer avec eux. Petit à petit, les êtres transformés adoptaient des comportements animaux.

Par la suite, d'autres membres racontèrent leurs expériences. Le président du conseil clôtura l'actualité régionale en marquant l'absence des étheriens. En effet, depuis un mois, personne n'avait vu un de leurs membres. Une enquête avait été ouverte dont les conclusions ne manqueraient pas d'arriver.

Dans un deuxième temps, les membres du conseil débâtèrent sur l'impact régional de l'Incident. Ils parlèrent de nombreux sujets comme le traitement des cratères causé par les îlots, l'économie de la région, le traitement des chocs traumatiques des habitants, les pertes agricoles et animales, les sources d'énergie, etc.

Dans son coin, l'intendante notait les conclusions auxquelles le conseil arrivait. Ce n'est que lorsque son tour fut arrivé qu'elle posa sa plume.

« Au cours de ce conseil, vous avez déjà évoqué beaucoup de sujets centraux et sur lesquels je ne reviendrai pas. Il est clair que nous sommes ici dans un tournant pour notre continent et qu'il est important que les régions, comme la toujours fait Nagrand, soient solidement dirigées. Ainsi, avant de continuer, je tiens à vous remercier, au nom du gouvernement de Shattrath, tous autant que vous êtes, pour avoir été réactifs, mais également pour l'aide que la région a déployé suite au drame. Les pertes de ce dernier mois sont certes trop élevées, mais il est clair que sans vous, sans votre aide, le bilan serait plus catastrophique. Le déploiement des dispensaires mobiles dans les régions limitrophes a, notamment, séduit l'assemblée et les autorités qui ont su réutiliser votre innovation. ». Elle marqua un silence.

« En relisant mes notes, je vois que vous soulevez une question importante : celle de l'énergie. Il est évident que nous allons traverser une crise énergique sans précédente. Cependant, et nous en reparlerons lors du sommet de Shattrath le mois prochain, nous allons tout faire pour que cette crise soit la moins dure possible. » L'intendante Taphann continua son discours en parlant des équipes d'ingénieurs agréés par l'assemblée sur les recherches des différentes sources énergétiques. Le discours plein de confiance laissait les membres du conseil dans un silence. Chacun analysait soigneusement les tenants et aboutissants de son argumentaire. Depuis la chute de la Légion Ardente, Nagrand avait toujours été une région forte vers laquelle les présidents de l'assemblée ne manquaient pas de se tourner pour y trouver des décisions sages. Et aujourd'hui encore, le pouvoir se tournait vers elle.

« Comme vous le savez, nous avons capturé des membres des Oracles. À l'heure où je vous parle, un raid est en train de se faire sur une cachette dans laquelle plusieurs membres se seraient terrés. Nous savons qu'il en existe d'autres, ailleurs, et nous voulons les trouver pour qu'ils soient jugés.

Pour l'instant, par manque d'établissements carcéraux, nous les avons répartis dans les centres de dépollution en Vallée d'Ombrelune. En attendant leurs jugements, ils vont travailler à la dépollution de la région. Nous sommes face à un cas nouveau, et nous envisageons toutes les possibilités pour traiter cette menace. Il en va pour les citoyens d'Outreterre, que nous soyons capables d'agir tout en ne perdant pas notre humanité.

Si je suis devant vous aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous proposer le projet de loi du président Sammout. Comme vous le savez nous manquons de capacités d'actions sur les différentes régions, ce qui nous a empêchés de voir arriver les actes des Oracles. Le gouvernement veut agir, car s'ils ont pu le faire, d'autres le pourront si nous ne faisons rien. Nous sommes une union fédérale, bien plus puissantes que des groupuscules. De ce fait, nous proposons à chaque région ce projet afin qu'elles l'adoptent ou non. Ainsi l'assemblée vous soumet le _Document __d'unification du renforcement d'Outreterre et pour prévenir et lutter contre le terrorisme_. Aussi appelé loi ASRA pour Augmenter, Sécuriser, Renforcer et Aider qui sont les quatre grandes lignes que nous voulons mettre en avant. Ce projet de loi a pour vocation de :

_\- Augmenter sécurité intérieure contre le terrorisme. _Ce qui passe par l'amélioration des outils et des services de renseignements afin que les autorités puissent au mieux surveiller les populations suspectées de lien avec un régime terroriste.

_\- Simplifier des procédures d'investigations dans le terrorisme._

_\- Renforcer de la législation contre le terrorisme. _Et ainsi pouvoir punir les actes répréhensibles rapidement avec la création d'une cour de justice dédier à de type d'affaires.

_\- Aide aux victimes et aux officiers de sécurités. _Allouer des budgets pour dédommager les familles des victimes et augmenter les budgets des autorités pour recruter au sein de l'armée fédérale. »

Les documents furent distribués à chaque membre du conseil. Ils prirent le temps de lire, et de poser des questions. Le conseil délibéra pendant plusieurs heures. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi lorsque le jugement fut annoncé. À l'unanimité, le conseil de Nagrand vota favorablement.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Le monde extérieur

**Chapitre 6 - Le monde extérieur**

_Prison du Temple noir, Vallée d'Ombrelune. 2 ans plus tard._

Victor essayait depuis plusieurs minutes de créer un portail vers Hurlevent. Il s'entrainait au dernier étage de la tour du lycée de Fort-Nouveau. La tour donnait une vue panoramique sur la ville, un étage de plus que les toits rouges du quartier commerçant. Il serrait dans sa main une rune de téléportation pour réussir son coup. Après une énième tentative ratée, un bruit sourd le fit sortir de son acharnement. Appuyé contre le bord d'une table, ses jambes faillirent lâcher, son corps tremblait. La porte des ténèbres venait de se refermer.

Victor se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il n'avait pas quitté sa cellule de pierre noire, ni son banc en bois. En restant allongé, il se tourna vers ses collègues prisonniers.

« Toujours le même rêve, hein ?! » dit Sil, un arakkoa, assis sur la couchette basse d'un lit superposé. Sans répondre, Victor détourna le regard vers l'extérieur de la cellule. Les gardes venaient de passer, s'en était suivi le bruit d'un verrou et d'une porte en fer qui claque contre un mur. La porte se referma, à nouveau le verrou, et les deux gardes passèrent avec un Ogre bleu en tenue rouge de prisonnier. Selon le jeune humain, il était absurde qu'un être de plus de deux mètres se plie aux exigences de gardiens plus petits que lui. Il pouvait les aplatir d'un coup de poing. Puis sans dire un mot, il se remit sur le dos, face au plafond.

Installé depuis un temps incertain, le jeune homme vint briser le silence. « Dit Sil, je t'ai raconté la fois où j'ai été mi-pompier mi-maçon ?

\- Environ cinquante fois. » répondit le volatil avec un accent qui tonifiait les premières syllabes de chaque mot, et qui rendait rugueux les r.

« C'était avant la construction du Mémorial de l'Incident à Auchidoun, au moment où il fallait sortir les derniers corps ensevelis au fin fond des tunnels. Au même moment, était construite la muraille de la bordure extérieure. C'était quoi ? Un peu plus d'un mois après le Jour. Avec Rodrig on avait quitté Fort-Nouveau et accepté le travail de maçon pour avoir un peu d'argent … »

Le temps passa. Lorsque Victor eut fini son histoire, le silence retomba. Face au plafond, il avait raconté son histoire comme un enfant raconte une poésie. Peut-être son histoire était-elle fausse, peut-être était-elle vraie, peu importe, il y croyait. Dans cette cellule de pierre noire, le temps était une question de perception rythmée par les allers et venues des gardiens, par les bruits des autres détenus. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus, le passé paraissait être un rêve. Pour ceux qui étaient enfermés là, seul comptait, la prison.

Dans un temps qui dura peut-être une seconde, une minute ou une heure, personne ne fit un bruit. Pour continuer leur conversation, Sil, adossé au mur se racla la gorge. Le bruit replaça les prisonniers dans un espace, dans un temps, qu'il appréciait fuir dans leur esprit.

« Je vivais à Skettis lorsqu'ils ont passé la loi 111, sur l'obligation de parler la langue commune. Ma famille avait toujours vécu parmi les arakkoas alors parler une autre langue était inutile. Le premier soir, un voisin, un tauren marié avec une arakkoa, est venue nous apporté le journal avec la nouvelle. On s'est réunis dans le quartier. On était une vingtaine à ne pas parler la langue commune, et personne n'avait envie de rejoindre leur programme d'apprentissage. »

« Durant la nuit, on a cherché des plans de repli, de cachette. Certains ont trouvé des familles mixtes chez qui se cacher. D'autres ont commencé à parler des colonies. Celles des forêts du nord de la péninsule. Des endroits dans lesquelles ceux qui ne voulaient pas vivre sous le régime de Sammout pouvaient se cacher. C'était notre voisin, Skek, qui nous avait parlé de ça. Des colonies d'opposants politiques, de criminels, de marginaux, ça paraissait être un enfer, mais c'était notre seule chance. »

« À l'aube, on a pris le strict minimum. De quoi tenir deux, trois jours de marche. On est vite sorti de la ville. L'armée était déjà là. Ils frappaient aux portes, pour vérifier les habitations. Lorsque c'était fait, il y collait un autocollant orange avec un grand V noir. Il y avait d'autres écritures à côté, mais j'étais incapable de les lire à l'époque. »

« Notre destination, c'était la ville de Telhamar tenue par le clan des nains Sombre-Hache. On avait entendu toute sorte d'histoire sur eux. Les nains noirs du nord, les gardiens de la forêt choisis par Ad'al. J'avais entendu dire que lorsque Sammout était arrivé au pouvoir, il avait eu peur de les déloger. Ils avaient un fort pouvoir à l'époque, quelques semaines avant que la loi 111 soit votée. Ils avaient annexé les montagnes du nord, et une partie des plaines. Les nains avaient le territoire le plus grand de la péninsule. Et j'espère qu'ils l'ont toujours aujourd'hui. Ils venaient d'annexer la ville de Thrallmar pour en faire leur nouvelle capitale. »

« Depuis que les Raz-du-Néant avaient disparu, ils pouvaient en prendre du terrain. Plus de pipeline, plus de train, plus de convois. Une rumeur disait aussi qu'ils avaient gagné le droit de tuer tout individu non accepté sur leur territoire. ».

« Autant te dire qu'avec toutes ces histoires, j'avais autant peur du voyage, que de l'arrivée. Si le mythe était vrai, est-ce que les populations de la forêt avaient le droit d'être là ? Les nains étaient-ils au courant ? Ils me faisaient peur avec leur caractère froid, imprédictible, sanguinaire. Les types avaient l'air de préférer la compagnie des arbres, plutôt que des autres êtres vivants. C'est peut-être pour ça que les arbres poussent si vite là-bas… Je ne sais pas…

\- Et les Tranchantes ? » dit Victor en lui coupant la parole.

« Tout ça, c'était avant que j'entende parler des colonies des Tranchantes. C'est autant un mythe que le nord, mais loin de Shattrath et de Sammout, j'aurais été plus rassuré, je crois. Comment croire à tout ça ? Même ce démon a lancé une traque dans le repaire de Gruul, mais qui irait se cacher là-bas ? Même les Gronns n'y vivent plus. Et en même temps, ils ne vivent plus. Enfin, personne n'en a vu depuis la fin de la Légion.

\- Tu t'es fait attraper à quel moment ?

\- Ça faisait deux jours que l'on marchait, on était à quelques kilomètres de Telhamar. On se cachait dans les hautes herbes, et les buissons. On avançait la nuit depuis que l'on avait quitté Terrokar. Un soir, un membre de notre groupe devait être trop près de la route. Un camion de l'armée s'est arrêté et le groupe a été découvert. On était sept. Mon petit frère est resté dans un buisson, il n'est pas monté avec nous. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui, ni même des autres… »

Le silence revint. Sil semblait songeur.

« Et le programme d'apprentissage ? lança l'humain.

\- De la belle m**de, des conneries ! On nous a directement conduits ici. ».

Il commençait à parler plus fort, ses paroles continuaient dans la langue indigène dont les compagnons de cellule ne parlaient pas un mot. Lorsque l'oiseau se calma. Il avait les plumes du dos hérissées. Il recolla son dos au mur. Sa colère était vaine.

L'histoire de son ami fini, Victor regarda vers le mur opposé à lui, un endroit que la lumière n'arrivait pas à atteindre. « Et toi, chef, tu nous as jamais raconté comment tu es arrivé ici. ». Du fond de la cellule, sur un banc en bois similaire à celui sur lequel l'humain était assis. Une voix se dégagea de la pénombre : « J'ai une histoire en lien avec celle-ci. ». Le banc frotta contre le sol, se rapprochant de la lumière. Transperçant l'obscurité, les yeux orangés d'un gobelin apparurent.

« En arrivant au bureau ce matin-là, on m'avait directement envoyé sur la scène d'un meurtre survenue la nuit d'avant. Ça se passait sur la troisième avenue, à plusieurs minutes en auto du quartier général. La couronne extérieure de la ville était encore séparée du reste par un barrage de police. En arrivant dans la ville de Tuurem, je me rendais bien compte qu'elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Crimes, contrebande et guerres de gangs, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que ça dégénère autant ? »

« Comme tous les jours depuis la mort d'Ad'al, les reflets bleutés de Terrokar nous obligeaient à travailler sous les lumières des lampadaires. En arrivant sur place, mon collègue Eddie était déjà là. Il avait pris des photos de la scène et de ce qui l'entourait. Comme pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci, c'était un jeune qui était étendu là. Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que le vulpérin portait la tenue des Trois-H et qu'il avait pris un coup de couteau, bien placé, dans le cou. »

« Est-ce qu'on était vraiment étonné de trouver un corps ce matin-là ? Pas vraiment, je crois qu'on été devenus blasés de ce petit jeu. Le territoire des Gobos s'arrêtait sur le trottoir d'en face, et celui des Trois-H commençait là où nous nous trouvions. Comme pour les trois corps précédents, on s'était vite rendu compte que c'était un jeune sans famille, qui vivait dans les rues depuis plusieurs mois. Tous des hommes, autour de la vingtaine, trop jeune pour mourir. L'affaire a été classée sans suite, dans une boîte en carton, comme les autres. »

« C'est Eddie qui est revenu me voir, quelques semaines plus tard, avec une carte. Il y avait une corrélation entre les lieux des meurtres et la présence d'un réseau de prostitution. Pour vous la faire courte, on est retourné sur place. On a fait tous les hôtels, les squats et les maisons closes. On a fait chou blanc, rien, nada. On avait fini par l'hôtel Martez, dans le quartier gobelin, alors pour encaisser le labeur, on a décidé de finir la journée dans le bar d'en face. Les heures de la nuit se succédaient et les bouteilles de whisky aussi. »

« Je me suis réveillé chez moi quelques heures plus tard, avec un mal de crâne de l'enfer. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour rentrer tellement j'étais soûl. Ma porte était fermée, mes chaussures et mon manteau bien rangés, la seule chose qui n'était pas à moi trônait sur la table, l'appareil photo d'Eddie. »

« En allant au bureau ce matin-là, dans la première couronne, autour de la gare, près du quartier général, de nombreux tags étaient en train d'être effacés. Les messages noirs sur fond blanc, tous écrits en langues autochtones. Vous en avez surement entendu parler, à l'époque ça avait fait les gros titres. En arrivant dans les bureaux, tout le monde s'affairaient, l'assemblée nous poussait à trouver les coupables des dégradations. Comme Eddie n'était pas là, et que l'affaire des tags me paraissait galvaudée, je me suis enfermé en studio de développement. Toute la matinée j'ai sorti les clichés. Les premiers portaient sur une affaire de vol survenue quelques jours plus tôt, mais les derniers étaient nettement plus intéressants. »

« Sortant de la ruelle noire, derrière le Martez, le Général Martin marié depuis peu avec une femme de la haute société outreterrienne, rentrait en compagnie d'un jeune troll dans l'hôtel. Même si à ce moment, je ne pensais pas que ce cliché serait si important, je me trouvais face à une perle rare. Sur les clichés suivants, je voyais mon chemin retour, par bribes, je reconnaissais les rues. Je passais le barrage de police, puis la grande avenue, la séparation avec Eddie et enfin le quartier de la gare dans lequel je vivais. Là, tous habillés en noir de la tête aux pieds, j'avais en photo les coupables. »

« J'ai donné les clichés à ma cheffe. Tous ceux se trouvant sur les photos ont été retrouvé. Une vingtaine de jeunes issues de la classe moyenne. Ils étaient étudiants à l'université d'Auchidoun avant... La cour ne leur a fait aucun cadeau. Ils sont tous allés dans les forts de dépollution en Ombrelune. »

\- Tu veux en venir où avec ton histoire ? » demanda l'humain encore allongé sur le banc en bois.

« J'avais gardé le cliché avec le général. Eddie et moi étions les seuls à l'avoir vu. Un après-midi, je suis allé interroger le jeune troll, seul. Il a tout nié en bloc, même avec le cliché en main, il n'a jamais plié. Ce n'était pas lui, la photo était un montage. Je pense qu'il avait été payé assez cher pour ne pas parler. »

« À ce moment de l'enquête, nous n'avions rien. Pourtant, j'étais persuadé que le Général était impliqué. J'avais un moyen de faire sauter un membre de l'autorité. Au lieu de ça, je me suis fait avoir à mon propre piège. »

« En quittant son immeuble, j'ai surpris un coup de feu dans une ruelle. Puis j'ai été bousculé par une personne qui courait. Ma tête a heurté le sol, mes oreilles sifflaient. Malgré cela je me suis mis à poursuivre le tireur. On a traversé le quartier en coupant par les ruelles, mes poumons brulaient mais je n'allais pas le laisser filer. J'ai fini par le rattraper. C'était un jeune arakkoa, je l'ai ramené au poste pour l'interroger. Dès lors que je l'ai attrapé, il ne s'est plus débattu, il était calme, muet. Il est resté une semaine en cellule. Il a été accusé d'un meurtre le premier soir, puis les jours qui ont suivi, la direction lui a collé les quatre autres meurtres sur le dos. Ah ça, ça faisait plaisir à l'assemblée d'avoir un taux de résolution d'enquêtes important. ». Le gobelin souffla par le nez, on pouvait lire sur son visage un sourire.

« Le petit, il ne parlait pas la langue commune. Le juge lui a mis la peine maximale. La dégradation de la couronne extérieure, la montée des gangs, les tags critiquant le pouvoir, tout était déjà prêt. Il a été la flamme qui allume le brasier. Juste après ça, l'assemblée votait la loi 111. »

Assis sur sa couchette, adossé au mur en pierre, l'arakkoa dit : « Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu es là, avec nous.

\- On a continué à enquêter. On a arrêté de faire ça sur nos heures de travail, on enquêtait en civil. On a vite découvert la poussière sous le tapis. Le général Martin couchait avec des jeunes hommes, et les payait autant pour les faveurs sexuelles que pour leur silence. Ce fameux mois, certains auraient parlé, et il les aurait fait tuer. Après le jugement tout s'est calmé. Il a surement fini par instaurer la peur qu'il souhaitait. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, en rentrant chez moi un jour, la police était là. Ils ont découvert plusieurs kilos de drogues dans mon appartement. Un voisin les aurait avertis. Ils m'ont confisqué mon appartement, et m'ont mis en prison. J'ai pris le premier train pour le Temple noir, sans être jugé. J'en savais trop. »

\- Et ton ami Eddie ? » lança un codétenu.

« De ce que j'ai entendu, il est devenu chef de notre unité. C'est lui qui m'a dénoncé. »


	7. Chapitre 7 - Donna Nobis Pacem

**Chapitre 7 : ****Dona Nobis Pacem**

_Montagnes du sud, Mer de Zangar. 5 ans plus tard._

« Cible une, muraille extérieure. Éliminée. Cible deux, muraille intérieure. En attente de confirmation visuelle. ». Un bip électronique sonna pendant deux secondes. « Cible deux éliminée. Fin de la transmission. ».

En quelques minutes, Idar Radzinsky venait de se faire assez d'argent pour vivre des années sans se soucier des problèmes financiers. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été contacté par le chef des autorités d'Outreterre. Selon lui, depuis quelque temps, au sein de l'armée, se rependait une rumeur d'une possible mutinerie. Travaillant par contrat ponctuel, et étant le meilleur tireur d'élite de l'outre-continent, les autorités avait fait appel à lui pour éviter tout conflit diplomatique. Les deux mutins morts, il rangea son fusil et ses équipements dans son sac, et pris la direction de la capitale pour toucher sa prime.

La première année après l'Incident, les autorités d'Outreterre votèrent pour la construction de murailles sur les bordures des régions. Deux régions acceptèrent. En Terrokar et dans le marécage de Zangar, ont été construites des murailles pour protéger les populations, du vide. Dans le marécage, deux grands murs furent érigés, un sur la façade ouest, aussi appelée bordure extérieure, et un sur la tourbière au nord-est appelé bordure intérieure. Afin de limiter les couts de ces constructions, les habitants de la région avaient utilisés les pics de roches plantés sur les flancs des Tranchantes. Si certains pics étaient tombés lors du Jour, happés par la gravité. Des entreprises avaient pris le parti de miner les versants des montagnes afin de revendre les blocs de pierre. Au bout d'un an et demi, la façade sud des Tranchantes ne revêtait plus aucune épine. L'armée d'Outreterre devint la garante du fonctionnement et de l'entretien des murailles, sous les ordres de la Générale Yernaa. Les sentinelles assuraient la sécurité des populations. Mais pour beaucoup de civiles, l'impôt de surveillance était surtout le moyen de financer des emplois inutiles.

Au cours de la deuxième année après l'Incident, les ressources alimentaires commençaient à se raréfier dans l'outre-continent. Pour y remédier, le gouvernement de Sammout se rapprocha de populations nagas vivantes dans le marécage de Zangar afin de fournir l'accès aux pompes implantées partout dans la région. En position de force, les hommes-poissons demandèrent, entre autres, une augmentation de leur espace de vie. Ils voulaient faire de Zangar un réservoir à ciel ouvert, sur lesquels ils pourraient régner. Cela impliquait l'immersion complète de la région, et la perte des terres, des villages et du contrôle de tout ce qui se trouvait en Zangar. La majorité vota en défaveur, les négociations étaient impossibles. Après plusieurs mois, les ressources se raréfiaient et la famine commença à se faire sentir. L'assemblée accepta le marché. Une seule condition fut retenue, garder la main sur la surface. La région fut inondée jusqu'aux limites des murailles. Seule la ville de Telredor, et quelques hauts champignons s'élevaient au-dessus du niveau des eaux. Ainsi, le marécage de Zangar devint la Mer de Zangar.

Les populations exilées se répartirent dans les autres régions. La partie sud de la péninsule devint une large zone agricole, alimentée par les pipelines d'eau, dans laquelle beaucoup d'habitants de Zangar avaient trouvé refuge. Les années passèrent, les hostilités entre les nagas et les habitants de la surface se firent sentir. Le gouvernement de Sammout n'avait aucun droit de regard sous la surface, malgré de mystérieuses actions des nagas.

La ville de Telredor c'était étendue aux autres champignons. Elle avait bénéficié de la construction d'un port. Pendant les travaux, les rapports de police de Telredor notaient la disparition d'individus aux abords des berges. Trop peu nombreux et sans preuves concrètes, il était impossible d'incriminer le peuple du dessous. Au cours de la troisième année, un champignon sur lequel un nouveau quartier allait être construit s'écroula dans les eaux. Les nagas furent accusés par Zangariens de l'avoir volontairement coupé. Mais comme cela s'était passé sous la surface, les autorités ne pouvaient agir. La colère des habitants monta. Pour certains ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop.

Lors de la grande vague de migration due à l'inondation, certains habitants de Zangar s'étaient enrôlés dans l'armée et dont une partie au service des sentinelles de la Générale Yernaa. C'était au sein de cette escouade qu'un projet de grande envergure allait être mis en place. Armés d'engin explosif, les kamikazes de Zangar allaient faire sauter les murailles afin de propulser l'eau et les habitants de sous la surface dans le vide du néant. Les murailles vidées de toutes présences, les militaires se placèrent à leurs postes. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Idar Radzinsky pour défaire leur plan.

« Monsieur Radzinsky, nous nous rencontrons enfin ! »

Idar était déjà assis dans le bureau du chef lorsque celui-ci arriva avec quelques minutes de retard. La pièce était grande, et le bureau, meuble principal se trouvait aux trois quarts de celle-ci, tournant le dos aux baies vitrées. L'espace central se composait de deux fauteuils en cuir clair et d'une moquette grise. Seule une bibliothèque pleine de dossiers et quelques articles de journaux ornaient les murs. Les stores entre ouverts filtraient la lumière, laissant de fins rayons réchauffer la pièce.

« Je suis Edouard Morrow, chef de l'Autorités d'Outreterre. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai contacté pour les précédents contrats. Cependant, j'ai une nouvelle offre pour vous : L'ex-commandant Abernaz. Il a déserté l'armée depuis plusieurs mois. Selon nos sources, il aurait été vu pour la dernière fois dans le nord des Tranchantes. Nous avons besoin que vous le retrouviez. » Sans réponse de la part de son interlocuteur. Il continua son monologue.

« Il semble qu'il ait eu des liens avec les activités terroristes des populations mar…

Peu importe les raisons, vous me proposez combien ? »

Depuis l'Incident, Idar Radzinsky avait compris que la survie se trouvait du côté des plus riches. Peu lui importaient les motivations, il vendait ses services aux plus offrants.

« Très bien. J'accepte votre contrat.

D'accord, voici le règlement du précédent. »

Il tendit une plaque en métal que le chasseur de prime posa sur son poignet habillé d'un bracelet métallique. Des diodes blanches s'allumèrent progressivement. Un bip se fit entendre pour signifier que la procédure était terminée.

« Et voici une avance pour votre prochain contrat, nous avons confiance en vos talents. Nous vous réglerons l'autre partie, lorsqu'elle sera achevée. »

« L'argent vient d'être crédité sur votre compte, agent Radzinsky.

Je ne suis pas de la maison, pour vous se sera « Monsieur Radzinsky »

Peu importe, vous êtes payé. »

Le tireur d'élite retenait ses mots. S'il avait choisi cette voie, c'était justement pour ne pas rentrer dans les rangs de cette institution. Il avait tendance à mépriser les bureaucrates, et particulièrement ceux qui se permettaient d'être familier avec lui. Ancien Gilnéen, il avait entendu des remarques sur ses origines après le passage de la loi 111. Le racisme et le manque de savoir des personnes qu'il rencontrait lui faisaient préférer la solitude. Loin de tout, Gilnéas n'était plus. Pour lui, dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas de place pour la nostalgie.

_Mok'Nathal, les Tranchantes._

Fusil dans le dos, dague à la ceinture, il était vêtu de vêtements en cuir et mailles, d'une cape sombre et de lunettes tactiques pour allier résistance et agilité. Sans un bruit, il descendit dans l'ancien puits du village des demi-ogres. Abandonnés depuis longtemps, les lieux étaient devenus une des étendues agricoles de la coopérative régionale paysage. L'ancien lieu-dit ne possédait plus de bâtiments, encore quelques arbres et anciennes fondations comme la forge ou le puits. Le reste avait été détruit par les paysans.

Accroché à une longue corde de sa propre fabrication, il descendit le puits long de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il posa le pied dans une galerie sombre et boueuse. Elle ne ressemblait ni à une nappe phréatique, ni à un tunnel. La création de celle-ci semblait être antérieure à l'Incident. Le plafond de la caverne était à cinq mètres au-dessus du sol, et les murs en pierre s'effritaient lorsque le chasseur prenait appui dessus. Il eut à peine le temps d'activer la vision nocturne de ses lunettes, qu'une fine lumière retint son attention au loin.

Idar se mit à pister la lumière qui bougeait le long de la galerie. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, le sol devenait de plus en plus praticable. La boue devint du sable et enfin un sol bien dur avec quelques cailloux. À une distance de cinquante mètres, la lumière disparue. Plongé dans le noir complet, le chasseur avança à l'aveugle. Activant ses autres sens, il se déplaçait sans faire le moindre bruit. Au fond de la galerie à quelques centaines de mètres sous la surface du sol, aucun son n'était audible, même pas la moindre goutte d'eau. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où la lumière avait disparu, il se rendit compte que le sol était lisse de toutes aspérités. Il posa sa main sur le mur, s'apprêtant à prendre appui dessus. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, sa main traversa le bloc, et il trébucha de l'autre côté. Relevant la tête, il crut avoir eu à faire à de la magie. La galerie obscure venait de laisser place à un gigantesque hall éclairé comme en plein jour. De nombreuses personnes marchaient dans tous les sens. À sa droite, un elfe vendait des fruits et légumes sur un étal en bois, et à sa gauche, une Gnoll vendait des poissons frais. Le sol était pavé, et le brouhaha était assez fort dans cette partie de la place. Les sens anesthésiés par un changement aussi brutal, Idar se révéla rapidement, essuya ses bottes et se mêla à la foule. Toutes les races vivaient dans ce même espace. Certaines n'avaient pas été vues à la surface depuis au moins trois ans. Le grand hall qu'arpentait Idar Radzinsky était celui des étales marchandes. Les stands étaient rangés en cercles concentriques, jusqu'au milieu de la place où se trouvait une fontaine d'eau potable puisant sa source dans une nappe souterraine encore plus profonde. Les gens bougeaient de vendeurs en vendeurs, parlant différents dialectes, certains prenaient leur repas, pendant que d'autres faisaient simplement leurs courses. Les odeurs de nourriture se succédaient passant d'odeurs fruitées, de nourritures chaudes, à des puanteurs similaires à des égouts. Pour accéder à la place, cinq grandes entrées étaient réparties équitablement. Aléatoirement, Idar en choisit une pour quitter cet endroit dans lequel ses sens étaient trop sollicités.

Malgré les recherches des autorités, le gouvernement n'avait jamais trouvé le dédale de galeries sous les Tranchantes. Le mythe de l'autre monde existait bien. Dans les couloirs, des habitations étaient taillées dans la roche, les gens vivaient comme à la surface, la peur et la colère en moins. Si Idar avait réussi à trouver une entrée du premier coup, ce n'était pas par hasard. Il connaissait les bonnes personnes, celles capables de lui donner les bonnes infos. En étant mercenaire depuis cinq années, il avait eu le temps de se faire un réseau, même si ces informateurs se trouvaient dans tous les camps.

Toutes les artères du terrier étaient éclairées à l'électricité. De longs câbles parcourraient le plafond entre chaque spot lumineux. En marchant, il prenait le temps d'observer cet endroit dans lequel il mettait les pieds pour la première fois. Il avait pourtant lu les rapports des autorités sur les recherches dans les Tranchantes, le nettoyage du repaire de Gruul, la visite des excavations de la Légion, tout avait été passé au peigne fin. Ces opérations avaient couté cher, il y avait eu quelques bavures avec les paysans locaux, pour au final ne rien trouver.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le chasseur mit du temps à remarquer qu'une personne le pistait. Il tourna dans les ruelles sombres, puis retournant dans les rues plus animées. À mesure qu'il marchait, il voyait de mieux en mieux le plan de cette cité souterraine. Son esprit était clair. Afin que la proie qui le pistait ne remarque pas son jeu, il ne passait jamais deux fois dans un même endroit. Elle avait un pas léger, mais boitait légèrement sur sa jambe gauche. Comme si l'une des deux était plus petite. Elle portait une cape couleur sable, et sa tête était encapuchonnée. Malgré les différents courants d'air dans les galeries, cette personne n'avait aucune odeur, ou du moins Idar n'arrivait pas à la percevoir. Pour en arrivait à ce niveau de détail, son chasseur devait être aussi expérimenté que lui, pensa-t-il.

Au détour d'une grande avenue vivante, se rendant vers une autre place réservée aux métiers artisanaux, le mercenaire tourna dans une minuscule ruelle entre deux habitations troglodytes. Celle-ci laissait à peine la place pour un humain mâle de taille moyenne, de marcher normalement. La ruelle était étroite mais très longue, sur le sol serpentaient une partie des câbles électriques qui alimentait la rue et les foyers. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait le sol. Il allait devoir être prudent, car sans voir la sortie, il était trop tard pour fuir. Alors qu'il marchait à un pas soutenu, la ruelle se termina sur un cul-de-sac. Une planche en bois bloquait le passage. Du cèdre comme on pouvait en trouver dans la péninsule. Acculé, il se retourna pour faire face à son pisteur. Il prit en main la dague qu'il avait à la ceinture. La lame était blanche avec des reflets bleutés, et le manche en bois avait été taillé par partir d'une branche de Teldrassil. La dague était beaucoup plus vieille que son porteur, mais elle n'en était pas moins résistante. Elle avait traversé les années, jusqu'à finir dans les mains d'Idar bien des années avant l'Incident.

Dans la fine ruelle, la Cape se déplaçait jusqu'à arriver dans le champ de vision du gilnéen. Aux aguets, il attendait le bon moment pour attaquer. La forme de la cape laissait supposait que la personne de petite taille. Les pas un peu plus lourds que la normale laissaient penser à un profil plutôt âgé, et pas très sportif. Pourtant depuis sa position et malgré une vue hors norme, le tireur n'arrivait à pas voir les empreintes de pas, dernière sa cible.

Devant lui, la Cape bougea simultanément les deux mains, et défie sa capuche. Le gnome âgé d'une trentaine d'années, avait une barbe de quelques jours bien taillée, sa coupe était en dégradé court comme de nombreux hommes dans la ville souterraine, et il portait des petites lunettes rondes aux verres fumés. L'inconnu retroussa ses manches, et se racla la gorge. Maintenant qu'il l'observait bien, les reflets de sa peau laissés apparaitre une couleur grise avec des reflets verts. Alors qu'Idar était prêt au combat, une conversation s'engagea.

« Monsieur Radzinsky ? Nous vous attendions. »

Le gnome s'approcha lentement du mercenaire et se rendit jusqu'à la planche en bois. Frappant cinq fois dans un rythme particulier, celle-ci se souleva laissant apparaitre un tunnel, menant dans l'arrière court d'un édifice prestigieux.

« Vous avez un contrat avec le commandant Abernaz. Je vous emmène à lui, vous aimerez surement vous entretenir avec lui. »

Sans vraiment comprendre la situation, Idar suivit le gnome en gardant sa dague dans la main. Ils traversèrent une petite cour pavée dans laquelle jouaient deux petites filles. Dans un coin, poussait, sous une lumière violette, des plants de tomates. Ils montèrent les escaliers pour atteindre le parvis de la maison. Haut de trois étages, le dernier se trouvait sous les combles. La maison avait été construite selon l'architecture humaine de Stromgarde. La porte de l'arrière-cuisine était ouverte, et deux employés de maison discutaient à l'intérieur. Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces et arrivèrent dans le salon. Le parquet foncé était particulièrement propre. Les murs possédaient peu de décorations ce qui donnait à la pièce une impression de grandeur. Une petite cloche sonna lorsqu'ils s'installèrent sur les canapés en tissu. Les deux employés vus un peu plus tôt leur apportèrent des rafraîchissements. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, l'ex-commandant descendit les grands escaliers en pierre.

« Monsieur Radzinsky, nous vous attendions.

Vous êtes originaux vous deux. » Aucun des deux interlocuteurs ne comprit l'ironie du gilnéen.

« Avant que vous ne m'ôtiez la vie, j'ai un document à vous faire signer. On vous propose une mission.

Je suis déjà en mission. » Il regarda la pièce autour de lui.

« Et même si vous avez l'air d'avoir de l'argent, je doute que vous puissiez me proposer plus que l'Autorité.

Ah oui, d'ailleurs. Concernant cela, j'ai pour vous la deuxième moitié de votre paie. Elle est arrivée avant vous, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Ma deuxième moitié ? » Il regarda la sacoche en cuir que lui tendait le gnome.

« Mais vous êtes qui bordel ?

Je crois Monsieur Radzinsky, que vous savez aussi bien que nous ce qui se passe dans ce monde depuis cinq années. Vous avez travaillé pour différents camps : l'Autorité, les trolls de Zeth'Gor, la maison Chantombre, et même la pègre de Shattrath, etcetera, etcetera. Vous êtes passé au travers des mailles de l'Histoire, vous avez réussi à survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Votre nom bien que connu seulement des plus grands en fait trembler plus d'un. Vous avez le pouvoir de la grande faucheuse, un permis de tuer… »

Idar regardait ses deux interlocuteurs sans parler. L'ex-commandant était debout face à une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'avant de la maison. Alors que le gnome était assis à côté de lui, avec assez de place entre les deux pour une autre personne. Chacun à un bout du canapé.

« Vous me proposez quoi ?

Bien assez !

Qu'est-ce que vous appelez bien assez ? »

Le gnome se leva et alla dans une autre pièce de la maison. Il revint avec une petite barre en aluminium, qui tendit au chasseur. Ce dernier le posa contre son bracelet métallique, des diodes de couleurs s'allumèrent. Habituellement de couleur blanche, celles-ci prirent une teinte violacée. Bien qu'ayant ce dispositif depuis des années, c'étaient la première fois qu'Idar voyait cette couleur sur son poignet. Il garda une expression neutre afin de ne pas trahir ses pensées.

« O.K. j'accepte, que dois-je faire ? »

L'ex-commandant, qui était toujours debout se rapprocha de son invité la main tendue.

« Monsieur Radzinsky, bienvenue dans la rébellion ».


	8. Chapitre 8 - Ils n'étaient pas prêts

**Chapitre 8 : Ils n'étaient pas prêts**

_Université de Lune-d'Argent, 20 ans plus tard. _

Le cours venait tout juste de se terminer, après avoir rangé leurs affaires, les élèves quittaient l'amphithéâtre. Dans le bas de la salle, l'enseignante essuyait les annotations sur le tableau. Après avoir descendu toutes les marches, un elfe s'approcha d'elle : « Professeure Jati ? Bonjour, je suis Darvalin Ombreclair journaliste pour la revue scientifique « Histoire », nous nous intéressons à votre travail. Auriez-vous quelques minutes à nous accorder ? ».

« Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas école. Avec mon père, nous habitions dans le village de Telaar. La journée était belle, il y avait peu de vent, alors nous avions décidé d'aller au marché de Halaa. Il était aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, lorsque dans le ciel, bien plus haut que le mont Oshu'gun, commença à se dessiner une forme géométrique. De là où nous nous trouvions, cela avait une forme ovale, dont l'épaisseur était très fine. Le centre de cette forme était blanc et les extrémités bleutées, c'était un dégradé du centre jusqu'aux bords. À ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune idée de la taille que pouvait faire le portail. Mais ce que je savais, c'est qu'il n'était pas grand, il était immense. »

« Je me souviens de ça comme si c'était hier. Nous étions sur un versant de colline près de Telaar, seuls, mais nous pouvions voir quelques personnes au loin. Comme nous, elles ne bougeaient plus, les yeux scrutant le ciel, haut au-dessus des lacs. »

« La formation complète de l'ovale avait dû prendre, moins d'une minute. Immédiatement, une masse grise colossale en sortit. C'était un vaisseau, un ancien modèle de la Légion. Alors qu'il était presque entièrement au-dessus de Nagrand, deux zeppelins avec les insignes de la Horde furent accouchés par le portail. En moins de cinq minutes, le ciel était rempli de troupes des armées d'Azeroth. Une dizaine de vaisseaux aux couleurs des nations, vomissaient des hordes de militaires chevauchant des griffons, des hippogriffes et autres montures volantes. »

« À cette époque-là, j'étais déjà plus grande que mon père. Je me souviens avoir senti ma main être entrainé vers le sol. Les jambes affaiblies, il s'était écroulé sous son propre poids. Les yeux remplis de larmes, et le sourire aux lèvres, il regardait le ciel s'assombrir. L'isolement était fini. »

« C'était exactement, sept ans, deux mois, quatorze jours après l'Incident. »

« Je crois que la génération de nos parents n'était pas prête. Pour eux l'Outreterre était un Eldorado, le continent de tous les possibles. Des décennies après la chute de la Légion, le caillou errant au milieu du néant reprenait enfin vie. En un instant tout s'est arrêté, sans savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi. »

« Ils sont passé en quelques années du transistor à la radio, du papier aux hologrammes. Ils ont oublié la présence de la magie, du mana comme on oublie que l'on respire. C'était une chose acquise depuis toujours. J'étais jeune à l'époque, pour autant, j'ai compris que le retour en arrière avait été dur. On s'habitue vite au confort, vous savez. »

« Pour remettre en contexte, le président de l'assemblée Sammout avait été assassiné le jour du septième anniversaire de l'Incident lors d'un défilé près du mémorial d'Auchidoun. Une balle dans la tête par un tireur embusqué à plusieurs kilomètres de là, selon l'enquête. L'auteur de ce crime n'a jamais été retrouvé, ou dénoncé. On sait aujourd'hui que c'était une opération de la rébellion anti-régime.

Les semaines qui ont suivi, les généraux se sont disputé la tête de l'assemblée. Au fur et à mesure que les noms des prétendants au poste sortaient dans les journaux, les cadavres surgissaient du placard. Le général Martin trempait dans des affaires de pédophilie. Le colonel Leyer avait fait assassiner l'amant de sa femme. C'est le général Agar qui avait finalement été choisi. Et c'est à ce moment que le portail est apparu. Il s'est avéré après coup, que ce dernier était un membre de la résistance. »

« Au jour de l'Incident, il y avait dix-sept millions d'habitants en Outreterre. On estime aujourd'hui que le Jour en a fait disparaitre 18% si l'on compte les effets à retardement de la disparition. Au cours des 7 ans, la population enregistrée de l'outre-continent a baissé de 45%. On observe aussi un taux important de naissance sur la deuxième moitié de la période d'isolement. Mais les chiffres restent non faussés. Il est encore compliqué pour nous de réunir des données sur les sociétés secrètes qui se sont montées. Les données écrites restent compliquées à trouver, notamment car la période de prescription n'est pas encore atteinte… »

« Oui exactement. Ce qu'on peut affirmer de sources sûres, c'est que les ogres bleus, les Perdus, les Sporegars, les griffons d'Outreterre, ainsi que les Étherniens ont disparu sous les effets cumulés de l'Incident et du régime. »

Finalement aujourd'hui, quand on regarde le traitement médiatique qu'a été fait sur cette période, on pourrait croire que Sammout et son régime ont été quelques choses de profondément mauvais. Et même si je ne nie pas les faits, on peut voir des mouvements de contestations bien avant le Jour. Le contexte historique et politique a amené les choses là où elles ont été. Le putsch contre l'Aldor était déjà prévu et en marche avant l'Incident. Si ce jour-là, la magie n'était pas partie, la finalité aurait peut-être été la même, voire pire, avec plus de morts, ou une guerre civile. »

« En effet, il y a quelques années, j'ai interrogé des membres des Sombres-Haches. C'est plus facile aujourd'hui d'échanger avec eux, mais à l'époque, je me souviens, on avait rencontré des embuches. Ne bougez pas, j'attrape mes notes. »

« Si Sammout a pu aussi facilement instaurer son gouvernement, c'est parce qu'Outreterre n'en pouvait plus de la lumière, de Ad'al et de l'Aldor. Leur règne était archaïque, et les choses n'avançaient plus. Ils ont refusé tant de possibilités qui auraient rendu nos mondes plus prospères. Ils ont refusé que le Consortium rentre en contact avec d'autres mondes… Malgré la fin de la Légion, et le pouvoir de Ad'al, il n'était qu'un lâche, il avait peur. Tout n'est plus pareil maintenant. »

« On ne connaît pas les causes de l'Incident, ce qui a arrêté la magie, ni ce qui les causes de son retour en Nagrand. Présentement, une étude sur les roches est en cours. Elle est présidée par mon collègue du département de géologie. Si cela vous intéresse, je peux vous mettre en contact. »

« Après l'ouverture de la porte de la Lumière, ça nous avons quitté l'Outreterre pour revenir en Azeroth. Mon père à trouver du travail dans les Hautes-terres d'Arathi, donc nous avons emménagé là-bas. Je n'y suis retourné que pour le travail, je n'ai jamais tenté de remettre les pieds à Telaar. De manière générale, on note que les gens ont eu envie d'oublier, passer à autres choses. Retrouver une once de vie. Malgré ça, les services secrets de Hurlevent se sont chargés de répertorier toutes les données. Il y a eu une vraie chasse aux sorcières. Ceux qui devaient payer, ont payé…»

« Si vous êtes là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il y a d'autres cadavres dans le placard, je me trompe ?

-Aucunement. Le SI-7 s'intéresse aujourd'hui aux ombres de la rébellion. Professeure Jati, savez-vous où se trouve votre oncle ? »


End file.
